legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Leviathan
Fairy Leviathan, known in the Japanese version as "Youshou" Leviathan (「妖将」レヴィアタン 「Yōshō」Reviatan?, Yōshō literally meaning Siren General), or simply Leviathan, is a member of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia in the Mega Man Zero series. She was created from Mega Man X's DNA data after the Maverick Wars to clean the world's oceans. Leviathan's schematics are based off X's capabilities of underwater combat. Some time later, she became a military general of Neo Arcadia, commanding the Deep Sea Squadron (Meikai Gundan, literally "Army of the Dark Oceans"), Neo Arcadia's navy force. In the Mega Man ZX series, she makes an appearance as Biometal Model L. The Odyssey Elite When Fairy Leviathan seemingly vanished from the explosion with Omega Zero along with her friends Sage Harpuia and Fighting Fefnir during their assist with Copy Zero. She never really died and was sent stranded to an unknown land washed by the oceans in a beach, where she is in dire need of medical procedures because of her injuries. Her rescue came, when she saw a black haired man named Kaim Argonar, who took her to a mechanical shop to repair her, fully repairing her armor and restoring her damaged systems. Feeling with gratitude, Fairy had told Kaim Argonar of her story in her time in a distant future of another world serving as a protector for the human race from rogue mavericks for her leader of Neo Arcadia Master X, going further into detail of the aftermath of his death, continuing her duty as guardian even with X's absence, and lastly her operation in participating with her fellow guardians who received orders from the true Megaman X and their deceased comrade Hidden Phantom, saving the world from Dr. Weil to use Omega Zero from ever threatening Humans and Reploid kind for now. Given her military experience, level-headed personality, peaceful nature in not preferring violence, though she will use her intimidating sadist side to frighten the villains when necessarily needed like for interrogation on the enemy, remaining calm like her ice and water-natured elements, well brought out loyalty in obeying her commander, always staying positive during battle, and being ever so compassionate to her friends when they are in a tough or depressing spot, Fairy Leviathan was given the rank of second in command to help keep the team together with her inspiring leadership skills. Fairy Leviathan was given a mission by Kaim Argonar to train Percy Jackson on how to effectively use his godly abilities, since water and ice are her specialties in fighting. Kaim, Fairy, and Ragna are one of the few founders of their group The Odyssey Elite. Before Megaman Zero and Multi-Universe Series, Fairy is one of the main commanders to Poseidon's(God of War) forces, however, when she saw Poseidon and Zeus(God of War) killed so many innocent people. Fairy escapes from Atlantis. The Wrath of God of War Fairy Leviathan was summoned by Kaim Argonar to gather the Odyssey Elite Members and tell her old friend Zero and The V Crusaders to spread the word to the other groups that her boss Kaim needs to rally them all up to fight against Ares and his new team of evil gods, The League of Deathfecta group. Fairy sent a message through the bases communications facility to call Zero to let him know about her new team that's going to help him and needs him to unite the other hero groups for them to have a larger chance in defeating The God of War. Meister of War Fairy first appeared in Meister of War being briefly seen live on the news announcing as one of the heroes defending against the constant rampage of criminals from The Criminal Empire that are attacking everywhere across the Multi-Universe. After the A-Team helped out in decimating most of Verminous Skumms forces, John Yamato brought him in to The Odyssey Elite for Fairy Leviathan and HK-47 to interrogate information about the criminals ring leader. Fairy Leviathan gives out a furious talking towards Verminous Skumm for his blatant disregard towards human life in place of cash, especially towards a kid named Boris that he had murdered out of his greedy act. HK-47 was then given the order by Fairy Leviathan to torture Verminous Skumm, while She enjoys a nice seat from the observation window seeing the mutated human rat suffer to pay for his crimes. Fairy took mental notes out of interest in HK-47's interrogation, finding his methods rather effective to get information from the enemy forces, Ragna was well was also pleased at what HK-47 had done to Skumm as it reminded him of Bender. HK-47 reveals he taught his cousin his torture techniques. Fairy, Ragna, and HK-47 head back to bring Kaim Argonar the information they got from Skumm. Fairy Leviathan and Ragna the Bloodedge head out in their night by having fun earning money at the casino, when they bumped into Mechuckles before he disguised as his son Knuckles, who wants their money out of them if one of them played him in a game of poker, but if they win his poker game is theirs to use for profit and have his base as a new headquarters. Ragna steps in to play and the two shuffled the decks starting up the one rounded match up as Fairy cheers him on. Ragna wins with his close friend Fairy congratulating him for showing Mechuckles how its done. Fairy Leviathan, Ragna the Bloodedge, and HK-47 arrived at the A-Teams base in helicopter where they forcefully moved a tied up Verminous Skumm to be interrogated by John Yamato with his son Gabriel. By threatening Verminous with violence, they were able to bring out his arrogant attitude where he told him that even if he loses, he'll still win by saying his drugs are still being made at The Criminal Empires skyscraper base at Marvel Universe New York. John brought a Russian firing squadron and ordered them to shoot Skumm to death with bullets tearing holes into his body, the rats blood decorates across the ground and wall. John ordered artillery fire upon The Criminal Empires skyscraper base greatly damaging it in property damage. The Russians shoot bullets out of their guns into the air in honor of Boris. Fairy and Ragna close their eyes praying to the boys soul, speaking out loud in content that his death is finally avenged, meanwhile HK-47 is having fun messing around with Verminous Skumm's dead body, thrashing it around with kicks. Kaim Argonar received a message from an "associate of Kratos" and left Fairy along with her best friend Ragna in charge of the group. Fairy Leviathan receives the order crystal clear and tells HK-47 out of her sadistic mind if there are any Criminal Empire members they can torture to their utmost pleasure before deciding their fates if they should live or die. The Crashing Tide Fairy Leviathan had never met her boss Kaim Argonar and instead ending up on his island, she ended up in the Bionicle Universe where she was founded by one of The Order of Metru Nui Members Brutaka who went into retirement after Teridax was defeated in the Battle of Bara Magna. The two ended up getting acquainted as friends after the former makuta heard of Leviathans story of the fall of Neo Arcadia and the defeat of Omega. She presumed Zero was dead, better yet survived giving that she got brought out by what would probably have been a god then the same could have happened to her friend. It was then on Fairy Leviathan was contacted by a mysterious voice to gather a team of heroes of her own as the worse is about to come for the fate of the universe comes in the lights hands to prevent the dark chaos gods unintended arrival of destroying all realities. Fairy understood the message and formed The Crashing Tide where she gathered the best members of other universes for her mission. She awaits the light force to summon her group when they're needed to face it. Best Friends Best Friends: Sev/RC-1207/Delta 07, Ragna The Bloodedge. Allies and enemies Allies: Republic Commando Delta Squad, Kaim Argonar, Zero, Megaman X, Ciel, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Hidden Phantom, Ragna the Bloodedge, Last Spartan (God of War), Agent J, Agent K, Otacon, Magnus, The Heavy, The Spy, The Pyro , The Soldier, The Medic, The Engineer, The Demoman, The Sniper, The Scout, Cortez (Mario), Alisa Bosconovitch, Ashley, B.D. Joe, Bandana Waddle Dee, Chief Thunder, Doomguy, Genghis Bahn III, HK-47, Hercules(Hercules and the Legendary Journeys), K.Lumsy,Lady Bow, Liberty Prime, Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie), Stitch, Strider Hiryu, Toriko, Ulala, Viewtiful Joe, Ash Williams and The Helpers Squad,The Scorpion Squads,The Striker Force,The Omega League, The Speed Crusaders,The Bodyguard Unit,The A-Team, The Mockingjay Crusaders, The Hunter Force Members. Enemies: Poseidon(God of War), Zeus (God of War), Dr. Weil, Mavericks, Double, Dynamo, Dr.Doppler, Ares, The League of Deathfecta, Kingpin, The Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert, The Murderisitc League, Beelzeboss, The Beelzeboss League, Darkonda, The Darken Gathering, and Mecha Sonic. Main Enemies: Poseidon(God of War), Zeus (God of War), Dr. Weil, Double, Dynamo, and Dr.Doppler. Relationships Kaim Argonar Her leader and boss. Fairy Leviathan along with Ragna The Bloodedge were recruited by Kaim to become his first two members and one of the few founders of this group. Ragna The Bloodedge Fairy is rather sad by her fellow co-right hand man Ragna the Bloodedge as he is rather anti-social to others, except to a few people like her. She comforts him in hoping, she can mold him into a more emotionally controlled person as time goes on in this adventure. Whenever Fairy and Ragna are off-duty, they would go venture out through the universes to have fun as friends in them, after all a heroes work can be somewhat tiring and needs something in the luxury of relaxation. It's interesting to note that Fairy Leviathan is the very opposite of what Ragna's brother Jin Kisaragi is. While both are sadistic, Fairy Leviathans is more controlled of her mental state and uses it for a heroic cause. Jin Kisaragi cares less for the living beings around him, Fairy however protects them and is willing to do what it takes to make sure they are alive. Fairy discriminates on killing to make sure who gets arrested or who dies, Jin's sociopathic nature has him kill anyone who stands in the way of his precious brother, because only he can fight him to the death. They both use powers of ice elements, except Fairy uses water as an additional element into her special powers. Fairy treats Ragna as a great friend that she never wants to kill as bringing Ragna as an inanimate corpse is Jin's goal to show his love for his brother. Percy Jackson The Son of Poseidon is a apprentice to his mentor Fairy Leviathan, although there is more of her to him than meets the eye and he tends to find out why. Zero An enemy now turned into a friend of hers, after Megaman X/Master X showed her the way that reploids and humans should live together in their own right and only intervene when reploids truly go maverick or that humans threaten to destroy her universes planet Earth. Fairy Leviathan keeps close contact with her friend and hope they can fight in a rematch someday when the Multi-Universe war is over with. Fairy Leviathan secretly has a crush on Zero, since she always flirted with him the most by the events of Megaman Zero until her suppose death in Megaman Zero 3. Since Zero was with Ciel, Fairy Leviathan understood that he made his choice and choose to remain friends with him. Poseidon(God of War) One of her main and hatred enemies, Fairy was, at first, his main commanders, until he and his brother Zeus killed so many innocent people, in Meister of War, they will meet again. X/Megaman X X wonders why Fairy is so nice and helpful towards him, it can be based on her appearance that she may be a Megaman from another world, because of familiar color schemes on the reploid body and the forehead gem. Due to this Megaman X being from a different timeline from hers, Fairy Leviathan is more distant and secretive from him as she doesn't want to give away information that would mess with the future timeline she comes from. What Megaman X doesn't really know is that Fairy is his daughter cloned from him. Sev/RC-1207/Delta 07 Sev refers Fairy Leviathan as his Ori'vod (Sister in Mandalorian language.) for the respect he has for the blue guardian since their conversation as they both revel in the violence of killing their enemies coldly and making them suffer under their sadistic torture. Sev and Leviathan also carry a great hatred for a certain species that have killed many of their fallen Brethren (For Sev 07 it is the Geonosians and Fairy Leviathan, the Mavericks.). The most intriguing part for these sadistic warriors is that they are cloned from a powerful warrior (Fairy Leviathan cloned from Megaman X and Sev 07 cloned from Jango Fett.). HK-47 Fairy Leviathan's torture and interrogation assistant, she usually restricts him from saying "meatbags" as it is offensive to the organic lifeforms she protects. She does not prevent him from being a jerk towards evil, whenever she wants HK-47 to have him send his anti-organic quips towards the villains, which she finds very amusing when taken out on them to the point she bursts out of laughter from her comedic assassin droids remarks. Ares (God of War) Fairy heard of Ares being alive in Meister of War and is very angry at him for having Amora the Enchantress almost ruin her friendship with Zero and Ciel by impersonating her form then kiss Zero while using mind control magic to make him fall in love with the fake Fairy Leviathan shape-shifted by Amora herself to make Ciel jealous. When Fairy arrived, Ciel cried out of anger with a lot of other hero groups and half her own team members The Odyssey Elite calling her selfish. If only she was strong enough to resist Sutekh The Destroyer from reading her mind about the crush on Zero none of this would have happened. Fairy Leviathan shook off the thoughts of exile by taking responsibility as a commander in going off her own to face The League of Deathfecta member responsible, thanks to a talk with Marino and Kaim Argonar. Kaim told Fairy, Amora was responsible for this after he saw her impersonate one of the hero members. Fairy played smart and asked by taunting Amora if she deems mortals less of a threat as much, she wouldn't have used her shape-shifting to hide behind a weakling like herself which would label Amora ironically as a mortal for using such tactics. This angered Amora to the point she confessed not needing it to take her out and was about to fire a magical blast of energy, until Sev showed up and blew the Asgardian goddess away with his grenade launcher remarking this as payback for hurting his sisters feelings and then the two ran off escaping before The Enchantress could get up. Fairy Leviathan was able to work in gaining Zero and Ciels trust back by having Sev 07 use a device made by Otacon that records Amora's voice. Commander Shepard Fairy Leviathan holds a great deal of respect for Shepard after reading uploaded personal data about the commander into her neural net given from him. Commander Shepard for the most part reminds him of her father Megaman X, except more opened to regarding lives as precious in convincing them to give up their evil ways before they hurt themselves with a fatal mistake. He is considered a role model for her and hopes to use his methods as an example to reploids when she gets back home of how to properly deal with threats before they get too out of hand. Otacon Fairy being a technological nerd herself had often visited Otacons lab where she memorizes his tech to her own benefits in using his science to build devices herself in a scenario if they get separated and he isn't around to do it, Fairy Leviathan will have to take it up from the studied knowledge to improvise when Otacons expertise would be needed most, she can substitute. Kratos She heard stories of how the mighty warrior was a proudly member of his family that he loved and has now become a vengeful destroyer because of Ares then finally to gods when Zeus tricked him into giving his energy into the sword. Fairy Leviathan respects Kratos for his ferocious tenacity in fighting his opponents and mercilessly finishing them off without giving them any sort of dignity for a few exceptions he makes to ones he cares about. While she doesn't mind this as everyone has their right to express their feelings, she shows a display of being supportive when conversing with him as shown when several members decided to takeover by Strong Bad's plan to take out the villain groups by eating plenty of food at other different places, which angered The God of War into hurting them, until Fairy Leviathan showed up with her skill in being a people person to talk Kratos out in hurting her friends. This makes her one of the few that stood up to him to talk out of making a mistake from his bad temper then just allowing him for them to watch using his own methods of handling things. Gallery armedphenomenonleviathan.jpg|Fairy Leviathan in her Armed Phenomenon Form, her appearance is changed drastically into a submarine that resembles a manta ray sea creature being heavily armed with ice elemental torpedos and missiles. She is even able to use her huge body to ram its heavy weight to strike hard at her targets. Leviathan retains the ability to manipulate ice in this form. fairyleviathan1.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sitting down to chat. Fairyleviathan_Ocean_by_liline.png leviathan_secret_ocean_by_m_zoner-d39l7te.jpg|Fairy Leviathan doing a larger variation of her ice dragon attack. mermaid_by_m_zoner-d4iqud0.jpg|Fairy Leviathan using her body to shield her friends from attacks as she is down to her remaining strength to buy them some time to escape as she stalls the enemy to prevent them from pursuing her comrades. Leviathan_CG__gift__by_Soul_Rokkuman.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sitting down next to one of her comrades to comfort them over their fears and sorrows. water_general_leviathan_by_theglitchy-d45ovz5.png|Fairy Leviathan bringing a very cold blizzard to freeze down her enemy. fairy_leviathan_by_tomycase-d3awl2z.jpg|Fairy Leviathan warns the villains with a dead serious look to back off from hurting her friends or else they will regret it. It can also be her facing the enemy glare. Im_Back_a_color_by_xhrono.png|Fairy Leviathan grins at the mischievous things she'll do to intimidate her enemy. Leviathan__Collab__by_liline.jpg|Fairy Leviathan suspicious at someone. Rebel_Scum_by_Jalbar.jpg|Fairy Leviathan pinning down a villain to make sure he doesn't get away. (Not the resistance soldier.) leviathan_by_woofycakes.jpg|Fairy Leviathan fist bumping her friends in congratulating them for completing their mission. Leviathan__unfinished__by_Sting_Chameleon.jpg _It__s_raining____by_Sting_Chameleon.jpg|Fairy Leviathan looking upon the window at the outside view as if something is bothering her during the dark and stormy nights of rain. leviathan_by_pikachu344-d3bugo9.png|Fairy Leviathan laughing in joy. Leviathan___by_devastati.jpg|Fairy Leviathan chatting. leviathan_by_monochrome_m-d4g51ai.jpg|Fairy Leviathan briefing the other Odyssey Elite members. waves_on_the_water_by_aimiotakuzero-d5jjzgu.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sits down as she takes off the mood of fighting by playing with the water at the beach. She is also probably washing herself by submerging herself into the water forthe dirt to be cleaned off of her body. Wee__added_background_by_ZeroMidnight.jpg|Fairy Leviathan doing a jump to give her team-mates a high five. fairyleviathancyberelf.png|Fairy Leviathan's Cyber-elf form which is a reploids ghost form assumed after they died. Fairy Leviathan will be in this form when her body dies during the battle, while acting mysterious towards her close friend Ragna the Bloodedge as she gives him comforting advice. Once this war is over, Fairy Leviathan will take her leave into the afterlife of digital cyberspace. leviathan_by_cromixsoul-d661b1d.jpg|Fairy Leviathan raises her fist in determination, swearing she will defeat her enemy. fairyleviathanshocked.png|Fairy Leviathan shocked/surprised as to what's happening around her. fanart__Leviathan_by_liline.jpg Leviathan_from_MMZ.jpg leviathan_by_tomycase-d31jv07.jpg cyberelfform.jpg|Cyber Elf Fairy starts to cry as she gives her friends one last goodbye at the end of the adventure before she leaves to cyberspace. cyberelfform1.jpg|Cyber Elf Fairy crying as she flys around to her best friends bidding her farewell to them. cyberelf2.jpg|Cyber Elf Fairy leaves a trail of her energy tears giving her final goodbye to Ragna and wants him to tell her siblings Fefnir, Harpuia, and Phantom of her passing and begs him to keep a secret from her that Megaman X is her father and wants Ragna to tell trustworthy people to protect Master X from harm. She finally disappears into cyberspace where she lives inside the dimension of her version of heaven for the rest of her afterlife. Fairy_Leviathan___my_Cg_styleAncode.jpg|Fairy Leviathan uses her cryokinetic abilities to freeze the manipulated water around her to create ice dragons or sending other ice construct attacks at her enemies. She can also use the constructed ice to defend herself and her comrades from attacks. Leviathanbyliline.jpg|Fairy Leviathan a bit saddened by these turns of events leviathan_again_from_MMZbyLiline.jpg Trivia It should be interesting to note that her first name Fairy means to bring good to others, while the last name Leviathan is spreading evil to wreak havoc. This suggests that Fairy Leviathan's mindset is that of yin and yang making her sense of justice as a well balanced form. Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Spear Users Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Second in Command Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Mentors Category:Cute Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Teleporters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Videos Category:Sibling Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Reploids Category:Sadists Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Bombers Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Tomboys Category:Hackers Category:Torturers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Interrogators Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Characters from the Future Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Creations of Science Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:The Crashing Tide Members Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire